Los Extrajeros
by tsundere-chan123
Summary: Una series de desapariciones, pone a todo Fiore de los nervios. Secretos ocultos durante años.El vínculo que une a la familia, se pone a prueba. Los recien llegados, traeran el Caos a Fairy Tail. Pero se enfrentaran a objetivos mas grandes que los anteriores.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que os guste. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el Gremio de Fairy Tail. Las risas, los gritos, y las maldiciones volaban por toda la sala. Los luchadores eran acribillados por Titania. Mientras, el resto de los magos se reían del destino de sus amigos. Que minutos atrás, casi destrozan por cuarta vez el Gremio.

El maestro de Fairy Tail, Macarov Dreyar. Caminaba a través observando a sus mocosos. _Las trastadas de mis hijos algún día acabaran conmigo,_ pensaba mientras entraba en su despacho con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Vio la lácrima de comunicación brillando. Con cierta desgana, respondió a la llamada.

La noche entro en Fairy Tail cuando el Maestro por fin salió de su despacho. Macarov estaba muy pálido, casi enfermizo. Se dirigió con paso lento pero decidido al centro de la sala. Donde Natsu y Gray tenían otra de sus típicas peleas. Esta fue rápidamente apaciguada por Erza, de una forma en extremo dolorosa para ambos chicos.

Poco a poco un silencio inquisitivo se instaló en la sala. Todo el Gremio prestaba una curiosa atención hacia Macarov, parecía defraudado. En cuanto se paró para hablar, la tensión en el aire era palpable. El Equipo Natsu estaba aterrado, llevaban cinco ciudades destruidas en menos de dos semanas. Temían la ira del Maestro. Aunque ellos no eran los únicos. Cada equipo temía que les riñeran por sus errores. Así que en cuanto empezó a hablar, se sorprendieron. Al instante se dieron cuenta que era mucho peor de lo que se habían imaginado.

\- El Consejo de Magia me acaba de informar que han enviado a unos magos, para examinar los Gremios Mágicos de todo Fiore, y mañana nos toca a nosotros.- Dijo Macarov con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba las caras de horror de su hijos. – Le pregunte a Doranbolt el motivo de la inspección, y él no lo sabía. Lo único que me ha podido confirmar es que los magos que vienen son extranjeros, de las lejanas tierras del Este. Al parecer el mismísimo Rey ha pedido al Consejo Mágico, que les ayudaran en todo lo posible. Y quieren visitar todos los Gremios de Magia posibles.

Toda la sala quedo en un leve murmullo preocupado, y cotilleos sin sentido se extendieron por todo el Gremio. Macarov continúo su discurso, con una leve sonrisa contenida en su cara. Interrumpiendo así la estrafalaria imaginación de los magos.

\- Por lo tanto hijos míos, que no cunda el pánico. Con el fin de ser unos buenos anfitriones, para estos magos. Solo tenemos una opción. – En este punto la tensión era demasiado pesada.- Hay que encerrar a esos dos en el sótano, así evitaremos quedar mal ante ellos.- Comento con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba a Gray y Natsu.

\- ¡VIEJO!- Gritaron exasperados los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, causando las risas de todo Fairy Tail. Y una nueva pelea entre ellos.

El ambiente tenso se fue tan rápido como llego, y cada uno retorno a sus quehaceres. No todos estaban contentos con el discurso del Maestro sin embargo. Los magos de Clase S, se dieron cuenta que se les estaba ocultando información, así que acudieron al despacho. En cuanto entraron cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, para evitar cotillas. Mira, Laxus y Erza se pararon enfrente del maestro, preocupados. Macarov les miro con cara triste y comenzó a relatar lo que otros maestros comentaban sobre la visita de los extranjeros en sus gremios.

\- Los maestros están preocupados, en muchos de las alianzas como Dientes de Sable y Marmeid Sheild, no ha pasado nada notable. Dicen que son agradables huéspedes y que son muy divertidos, solo buscaban saber a cerca de los magos. Aunque ellos no son personas muy abiertas respecto a si mismo. Parecen personas agradables.- Un suspiro contenido es liberado por los jóvenes magos, aunque Macarov a esto baja la cabeza.

\- ¿Maestro, y los otros Gremios que dicen a cerca de ellos?- Pregunta Mirajane inocentemente. La mirada de Macarov se pierde en la puerta detrás de los Magos y contesta en un susurro.

\- Nada bueno, me temo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Maestro?- Pregunta Erza contundentemente.

\- Al parecer su objetivo son cierto tipo de personas. En Cuatro Cerberos y Blue Pegasus, se han llevado con ellos a dos personas de cada Gremio, sin el consentimiento de los Maestros. Y esta tarde en Lamia Scale se han llevado a otro. – Comunico a sus hijos. El terror inundado en los ojos de cada uno.

Las caras deformadas en horror de los tres Magos de Clase S no tenían precio, la temperatura de la habitación había descendido un par de grados. Los jóvenes aun trataban de comprender las palabras del maestro.

\- No hay forma humana que el Rey diera permiso para esta barbaridad.- Exploto Erza. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada triste, que confirmaba que sí, el Rey de Fiore había dado su permiso.

\- Niños no os preocupéis demasiado, seguro que no se llevan a nadie.- alentó Macarov, dedicando una pequeña sonrisa a sus mocosos mientras salía del despacho.

Los tres magos de clase S no sabían que hacer. Unos minutos más tarde los magos siguieron el ejemplo del Maestro y se retiraron del Gremio. Dejando Fairy Tail atrás.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que os guste. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

En el Gremio de Fairy Tail estaban todos nerviosos por la llegada de los magos extranjeros. Por eso mismo, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas de la alianza de golpe, todo el mundo pego un salto de medio metro en sus asientos. Se relajaron en el instante en el que reconocieron al mago bajo el dintel de la puerta. Era Lyon Vastia, el mago de hielo del gremio de Lamia Escale. También conocido, por venir constantemente para coquetear con Juvia.

Lyon buscaba a alguien con la mirada. En cuanto localizo al objeto de sus preocupaciones, corrió hacia él. Sorprendiendo a todo el Gremio cuando se paró en frente de Gray Fullbaster. Los ojos llenos de preocupación de Lyon extraño demasiado a Gray. Justo cuando Lyon comenzó a arrastrar a Gray fuera del Gremio, se volvieron a abrir las puertas principales. Una maldición silenciosa de Lyon puso alerta a Gray, y observo como tres personas desconocidas se alzaban como un amanecer. Estas se acercaron a Macarov, el cual había visto callado toda la escena desde la barra junto con Mira. Compartió unas breves palabras con los forasteros, y se aclaró la garganta para presentar a sus invitados.

El muchacho a la derecha se llamaba Hugo, era esbelto, pero musculoso. Estaba en constante tensión,y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Sus duros ojos oscuros parecía que te podían leer el alma. Su dura mirada se paró en Lyon Vastia. Su rostro era anguloso pero hermoso, y su cabello era castaño oscuro, y su tez canela. Solo vestía unos pantalones oscuros, y llevaba dibujado en el pecho símbolos exóticos, de un color verde oliva. Llevaba una capa blanca en la mano. Saludo al Gremio con un simple gruñido, cuando le presentaron. Pero siempre sin apartar la vista de los jóvenes magos de hielo.

El que se encontraba a la izquierda del grupo se llamaba Takao. Miraba al gremio con una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba su pelo castaño más largo que su compañero. El pelo lo tenía todo revuelto, su flequillo castaño cobrizo casi tapaban sus ojos color café. Su esbelta figura no estaba tan musculada como la de sus acompañantes, pero aun así no se quedaba corta en belleza. El atuendo era muy parecido al de Hugo. Los mismos símbolos verdes adornaban su pecho. La capa blanca la llevaba mal puesta sobre sus hombros. Su alegría fue contagiosa para los magos del Gremio que rápidamente se relajaron ante su presencia.

El del medio era el más alto de los tres. El mayor, pero no por eso el peor. Sus cabellos eran largos y sedosos, su pelo rubio competía con los mismísimos rayos de sol. Era de una belleza indescriptible. Sus ojos verdes observaban con curiosidad. Y dio una sonrisa cálida a sus anfitriones, la cual dejo a un par de damas inconscientes. Se llamaba Raphael. Tenía una tez cálida. Su vestimenta era muy parecida al de los otros dos jóvenes, pantalones oscuros y una capa blanca. Unos extraños símbolos inteligibles adornaban su pecho, distintos pero parecidos a los de sus acompañantes.

Si hubieses preguntado quienes eran, toda la población femenina te dirían que estos eran ángeles que habían descendido del mismísimo cielo solo para ellas. Aunque en los pensamiento de los magos forasteros solo se preguntaban si este gremio seria otra pérdida de tiempo.

En el centro de la sala se encontraban Gray y Lyon. El mayor estaba frustrado por no haber llegado a tiempo para alejar a Gray de allí. Y ahora se habían fijado en él, por su culpa. Por otro lado el mago más joven estaba confundido, no sabía por qué su hermano estaba tan alterado, solo sabía que los extranjeros estuvieron ayer en Lamia Escale. Eso hizo que la precaución de Gray sobre los recién llegados aumentase. Creando un ambiente tenso entre los recién llegados y los magos de hielo.

La interrupción de los dos idiotas Dragon Slayers que comenzaron una pelea sin sentido, para horror de Macarov. Dio la oportunidad a los magos de hielo para escabullirse entre la gente. Mientras que nuestros invitados fueron sorprendidos gratamente por la pelea que acababa de empezar delante de ellos. Miraron a ella con diversión pintada en sus ojos. Aunque el joven Hugo siguió con la mirada a los magos que se escabullían por la puerta trasera del Gremio.

\- Hugo no te preocupes tanto, volverán.- Dijo Raphael con verdadera diversión pintada en sus ojos. Observando atentamente la lucha, en la que cada vez se iban sumando más miembros de la Alianza.- La reputación de Fairy Tail no hace sombra a la verdad. Va a ser divertido conocerlos.

Hugo asintió levemente con la cabeza, y continuó viendo la pelea. Una joven pelirroja muy guapa acababa de unirse. _Creo que fue debido a que su pastel de fresa fue tirado al suelo._ Supuso Hugo, sonriendo ante la pila de cadáveres que esta joven había dejado atrás en un momento, solo para vengar a su trozo de tarta.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que os guste. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

A las afueras de Magnolia, Lyon se encontraba arrastrando a un Gray muy aturdido. Gray estaba exasperado. Lyon se había negado a responder a sus preguntas desde que salieron del Gremio. Así que al final solo se dejó llevar por el mayor. En cuanto llegaron a un claro en mitad del bosque, por fin soltó a Gray. Lyon no se volvió para mirar atrás, simplemente ignoro a su hermano, se quedó mirando el horizonte. Esto hizo que Gray se molestara y gritara enfadado a su sempai.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Que fue ese numerito que as montado en la Alianza? ¡Quieres responderme!- Esto último lo grito lleno de frustración, no entendía las acciones del mayor.

Lyon le dirigió una mirada de muerte inminente, aunque luego se relajó un poco al ver la confusión escrita por toda la cara de su hermano. Tomo aire antes de hablar, y dijo:

\- No confió en los extranjeros, no es obvio ototo.- Hizo hincapié en la última palabra para que dedujera la importancia de la situación. Luego se relajó un poco, viendo con cierta diversión la cara de consternación de Gray. Que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.- Cálmate, para ya de ser un niño y déjame explicarme.

\- Adelante.- Gray asintió con la cabeza, intrigado por las circunstancias que habían traído a Lyon aquí.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, a lo lejos se oía el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Los magos se miraron a los ojos, ninguno se atrevía a romper el contacto visual. La canción de los pájaros les incitaba a perderse en los pensamientos. Pasaron bastante tiempo así, hasta que Lyon bajo la vista a sus pies. El olor a pino tranquilizador se abría paso en el claro, Con una lenta respiración empezó a relatar su historia.

\- Hace una semana llegaron estos magos a Lamia Scale. Dijeron que querían conocer la vida de un mago de Fiore. Así que se quedaron unos días. Estuvimos muy a gusto con ellos, realmente no hay ninguna queja. Son personas muy agradables aunque reservadas. Takao es el más joven de los tres es alegre y chistoso, siempre está activo. Pero ten cuidado, es un tramposo jugando al Póker.- Lyon sonrió a sus pies mientras lo decía, bajo la atenta mirada de Gray.- El chico que esta mañana nos miraba fijamente, es Hugo, te caerá bien es leal y servicial. Quizá sea demasiado sincero. Y su superior Raphael, es un misterio. A parte de casanova.- se oye por detrás, una risa mal contenida, causando que Lyon levantara la vista hacia su hermano.

\- No sabemos nada de donde vienen, son muy reservados. Pero creo saber lo que quieren.- la conversación se volvió seria de repente.- Cuando estaban en el Gremio me di cuenta que pasaban mucho tiempo con Sean, ¿sabes de quien te estoy hablando verdad?- Cuestiono Lyon a su hermano menor.

\- Ese chico que entro hace un par de año que es de los míos- comento Gray triste, intuyendo a donde iba llegar la conversación, el cual no era buen puerto. Gray inconscientemente toco su colgante.

\- Si, pues se lo han llevado del Gremio sin ninguna explicación. Y me he enterado que en otros Gremios también se han llevado a mas personas.- Gray abrió mucho los ojos ante esto, no sabía que esperarse, pero no eso.

\- ¿Por qué el Maestro no nos informó de estas desapariciones?- cuestiono Gray alterado.

\- Supongo que por la misma razón que Obaba no nos lo dijo a nosotros tampoco. Para no causar pánico.- susurro Lyon indiferente, apartando la mirada.

\- Lyon.- Pidió Gray. A regañadientes traslado la mirada de vuelta a su hermano, _se va a burlar de mi hasta que los cerdos vuelen_ , se quejó Lyon en silencio.- ¿Has venido aquí porque te preocupabas por mí?- pregunto Gray divertido.

\- No seas tonto.- Dijo en tono exasperado.- Simplemente…No quería perderte de nuevo.- Esto último lo susurro Lyon de forma tan imperceptible, que a Gray casi se le escapa. Casi.

\- No lo harás, Onii-chan. – Dijo Gray en un susurro divertido, pero dulce.

Provocando un sonrojo en Lyon tal, que tenía la cara del mismo color que el pelo de Erza. Ante esta reacción Gray se rio, y antes de darse cuenta de sus acciones, abrazo a su hermano. Lyon muy sorprendido lloro. Soltó todo lo que llevaba conteniendo en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. La muerte de Ur, Isla Galuna, los siete años que vivió sin su hermano pequeño, incluso por la muerte de Gray en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Lloro sobre Gray. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese claro. Pero la noche llego a Magnolia poco después de aquello.

* * *

(*) Son magos de hielo, aunque piensen entre sí como hermanos, de una forma dulce, muy mala tiene que ser la situación como para llamárselo directamente. No está en su carácter expresar estas emociones abiertamente. Así es como yo les veo :D

(**) Lyon yo creo que en este punto, de noria emocional. No podía hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar, aunque sea por nada.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y comentarios hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que os guste. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

El Gremio estaba alterado. Sus invitados no eran para nada como se habían temido. Se integraron con mucha facilidad en el Gremio. Jugaban, reían, peleaban… Por primera vez desde siempre, Raphael le arrebato a Loke el puesto de ligón del Gremio. Takao participaba en todas y cada una de las peleas, aunque muy a su pesar, era de los primeros en salir inconscientes. Hugo se había pasado todo el día siguiendo a Erza, la cual estaba muy agradecida de no estar todo el día rodeado de liantes.

Ya casi nadie se acordaba de la ausencia de los dos magos de hielo, hasta que atravesaron las puertas del gremio. Una charla tranquila fluía entre ellos. Hasta que Lyon se paró de repente, había localizo su objetivo.

\- ¡Juvia-chan!. ¿Me extrañaste?- Grito Lyon mientras corría hacia Juvia para declarar su amor infinito. A lo que toda la sala se apiado de la mala suerte de la chica.

\- El corazón de Juvia solo pertenece Gray-sama.- Declaro Juvia con convicción.

Gray ante esto sonrió tiernamente por la estupidez de su hermano. Rápidamente la cambio a una traviesa, en cuanto vio empezar la lucha entre Natsu y Elfman. Fue a unirse a la fiesta. En Fairy Tail una vez más reinaba el Caos. El ruido infernal de las risas y gritos invadió todo el Gremio una noche más.

Magnolia lo iba a tener difícil para dormir hoy.

* * *

…

 _Fascinante… no imposible._

…

 _¿Qué ocultas, Gray Fullbuster?_

 _…_

 _Omoshiroi_. Pensaba Raphael. El amigo de Lyon era un rompecabezas. No podía sentir su magia. No supo que su magia era icemaker, hasta que arremetió contra Elfman, con un martillo hecho de hielo. Porque podía sentir la magia de Lyon y no la de Gray. Incluso averigüe que Lyon poseía magia de Dragón Slayer de Hielo de segunda generación, que ni el propio niño sabe que posee ¿ _Por qué no puedo leer a este mago?_ Fueron los pensamientos frustrados de Raphael, que no despegaba la vista del medio desnudo Gray.

Raphael estaba rodeado de bellas mujeres, pero no era capaz de apartar su vista del ,mago de hielo. Lo cautivaba, y no sabía el por qué _. Este niño oculta algo, y voy a averiguar que es. Una persona curiosa como yo, no puede dejar las preguntas sin una respuesta._ Decide Raphael, sumergido en los pensamientos sobre el joven mago de hielo.

Gray se siente observado durante toda la noche. Pero no es el único que lo nota. Macarov y Mira, sienten que van a perder a un miembro de su familia. Tarde o temprano.

* * *

Pasaron días, y los desconocidos se fueron acostumbrando al ruido y jaleo de Fairy Tail. Fue el mejor Gremio que habían visitado con diferencia. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que se quedaron, Lyon Vastia también se quedó en Magnolia por unos días. Se encontraba alojado con Gray.

Había algo raro en la forma de actuar de los magos de hielo. Y por desgracia Macarov lo notaba. Observo como Lyon alejaba a Gray de los extranjeros cada vez que podía. Poco a poco, el resto del Gremio acabo haciendo lo mismo. No sé si es por la forma depredadora en que Raphael lo miraba, o por lo nerviosos que se ponían los muchachos alrededor de los forasteros.

En el hotel donde se alojaban los extranjeros estaban los tres reunidos en una de las habitaciones. En la habitación de Raphael el ambiente era agradable. Takao se dedicaba a saltar en la cama alagando la valentía y la bravura de Natsu y como Cana le había ganado al Póker aun haciendo trampas. Hugo mandaba miradas asesinas al idiota. Estaba analizando si podía placarle de la misma forma que hacia Titania en el Gremio. Mientras tanto Raphael veía con cariño a sus discípulos, detrás de su libro.

Hugo de pronto recordó la razón de reunirse. E ignoro cruelmente al niño alegre, y se dirigió a su superior:

\- Tenemos que irnos ya. Por mucho que nos estemos divirtiendo, tenemos que llevar a los chicos a su verdadero hogar.

\- Hugo, no te estreses tanto, por unos días más aquí no va a haber diferencia en el entrenamiento de esos chicos. Solo son carne de cañón, tú y yo lo sabemos.- Contesto Raphael desinteresadamente mientras leía su libro. Una sonrisa triste disimulada se dibujó en sus labios.- Además, aquí aún no hemos revisado a todos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Replico Takao, ahora prestando a toda su atención en la conversación.- Aquí no hay nadie de los nuestros, puedes sentirlo a leguas.

\- Tienes razón, en parte.- Respondió Raphael de forma tranquila.

\- ¡Otra vez no! ¡No me vengas con el cuento del mago de hielo otra vez!- Refunfuño Hugo cansado de tener esta misma conversación todos los días.

\- Se te está pegando el mal humor de Erza, Hugo.- Se burló Takao con una sonrisa tonta. Lo que le llevo a recibir un capote por parte de su compañero. Y llevo a una pelea entre los muchachos.

\- Calma niños.- Riño divertido por las payasadas de sus discípulos.- Se os está contagiando la forma de ser de nuestros anfitriones.- Comento risueño Raphael.

Minutos más tarde, tiempo necesario para que Takao y Hugo se calmaran, volvieron a abarcar el tema favorito de Raphael. Gray Fullbuster.

\- Tengo una idea de cómo abarcar a situación. Pero no creo que os valla a gustar.- Dijo Raphael a los chicos. Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa traviesa de Takao, y un refunfuño de Hugo.- Os prometo que si esto no funciona nos iremos. Solo puede que desobedezca un poquito las órdenes de la reina.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras reino el caos en la habitación. Hugo gritando algo de sobre las normas están para cumplirlas. Y Takao riendo y saltando en la cama como un loco. Raphael observaba con calma a sus compañeros que estaban luchando ahora. Estaba claro que haber pasado tanto tiempo en el Gremio de Fairy Tail les había vuelto más violentos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y comentarios hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que os guste. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.1

Raphael estaba un poco nervioso. Hoy hablaría con Macarov, trataría que le dejaran habar con Gray Fullbuster en privado. Sabía más o menos qué tipo de rumores se debían de estar propagando por las Alianzas. Y estaba seguro que no eran todos buenos. Esta era la única oportunidad que le quedaba para averiguar el secreto, literalmente. A noche había prometido a sus discípulos, que si esto no funcionaba se irían a casa. Con esto en mente, se dirigió dónde se encontraba el Maestro.

\- Macarov.- llamo a la puerta del despacho, le vio leyendo una montaña de papeles.- Si estas ocupado puedo venir en otro momento.- Trato de decir Raphael lo más tranquilo posible. No era verdad que podría venir más tarde. Si no tenía éxito ahora, sus discípulos le matarían. Ya se veía con la soga al cuello, cuando el maestro contesto.

\- No, claro pasa, siéntate.- Comento distraído, sin apartar la vista de las reclamaciones que tenía sobre la mesa. En cuanto acabo de leer el papel que tenía en sus manos, gritó, asustando a su invitado.- ¡PERO COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE DESTRUIR 5 CIUDADES EN MENOS DE 2 SEMANAS!- En cuanto se dio cuenta del estado agitado en que había dejado al chico, se disculpó 5 veces, y se dispuso a recoger los papeles que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa.

\- Quiero ser claro con usted.-Se recompuso rápidamente de susto Raphael, y comento lo más seguro posible. Haciendo que Macarov levantara la vista de sus papeles.- Me gustaría poder hablar a solas con Gray Fullbuster.

Macarov había temido esto, pero por lo menos había pedido hablar con Gray, y no llevárselo, sin más. Lenta y silenciosamente se levantó de la silla mientras estudiaba todas las posibilidades de impedir esto. Pero no se le ocurrió razón alguna, así que fue a buscar a Gray, sin oponer resistencia. Esperando que no se estuviese equivocando al permitir esto.

\- A caso te lo puedo impedir.- Comento Macarov con tono derrotista.- Le voy a llamar por ti. Usted espere aquí.- con esto dicho salió del despacho. Dejando a Raphael muy sorprendido.

 _Llevaban días evitando que se encontrasen con ninguno de nosotros, y ahora cedían tan fácilmente_. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando entro Macarov seguido por el joven mago. Hasta que un portazo se oyó detrás suya. El maestro había salido de la sala. Y Gray le observaba fijamente.

Raphael fijo sus ojos en el chico. Parecía que era la primera vez que lo veía. Tenía el pelo negro desordenado, su rostro estaba estoico, con ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro. En cambio sus ojos brillaban con determinación, pero algo faltaba en ellos. Algo estaba erróneo en el chico. Su cuerpo esbelto estaba curtido por los años de batallas, tenía varios golpes recientes. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca mal planchada, que seguro se debía a la perdida de esta, en el transcurso del día. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Tampoco era capaz de notar nada de magia. Por lo que saludo al muchacho amablemente mientras lo estudiaba.

\- Hola Gray.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable, que siempre usaba para la política y los niños.

El chico se movió cautelosamente hasta la silla que ocupo el maestro, momentos atrás. Continúo observando al forastero atentamente, y distinguió la sonrisa falsa que este hizo. Enfadando a Gray aún más.

\- Ve al grano, quieres.-Corto Gray.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Esta respuesta hizo que una sonrisa verdadera se colara sobre la máscara de Raphael, y se divirtió por el orgullo fiero que mostraba el chico. Pero también se obligó a recordar él porque estaba aquí. En frente de este rompecabezas. Pero esta determinación se le fue volando en cuanto un ligero destello le llamo la atención. Y con una inocente curiosidad, pregunto al chico.

\- ¿Me dejas ver tu colgante?- Pregunto, pero al ver que la tensión sobre los hombros del chico aumento. Solamente pudo pensar _. Diana._

Gray quería gritar. _Vete a tu casa y deja a mi familia y a mí en paz._ Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte. El Maestro le había dicho que tenía que hacer todo lo que le pidiera. Que pronto se marcharían. _No pensé que me fueran a pedir esto, a los demás solo les hicieron preguntas estúpidas._ Refunfuño Gray mientras trago fuertemente, y rezo a todos los Dioses conocidos, para que no empeoraran las cosas. Así que lentamente se quitó el colgante bajo la atenta mirada del forastero. _Hacía años que no se te lo quitabas por alguna razón, idiota._ Se gritó Gray a si mismo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y comentarios hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que os guste. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.2

Al principio no pasó nada, pero cuando el medallón se deslizo de su mano. Su magia se liberó de golpe, causándole un vértigo repentino. La ilusión que lo protegía, se desvaneció. Hacía años que nadie le veía con su auténtica apariencia, ni si quiera él. Se sentía desprotegido. Vulnerable.

Sus ojos fieros cambiaron de color, ya no eran azules tormentosos, si no violetas. Sus orejas se afilaron. La piel pálida contrastaba con sus cálidos cabellos oscuros. El joven tenía un aspecto casi etéreo. La claridad de sus rasgos, daban la oportunidad a verle tal y como era. Hermoso. Si Raphael tuviera que describir la magia que segundos antes le cubría. Diría que es como una niebla sutil que te desdibuja los hermosos rasgos del mago.

\- Años atrás tras la destrucción de mi ciudad natal, Brago. Mi maestra Ur me encontró junto con Lyon entre los escombros. – Su mirada clavada en el suelo, temeroso por la reacción del forastero, prosiguió su historia.-Ur hechizo el colgante de mi madre, para que me protegiera. Lyon prometió ayudarme a mantener el secreto- .Suspiro derrotado.- ¿Y ahora, qué quieres de mí?

\- Whoooaaaa!- Raphael tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Sus pensamientos eran incoherentes. _Era un danzarín…Y del Norte nada menos… Se creían extintos… Y uno de primera generación._ \- Raphael seguía atónito por el hallazgo, no se esperaba este secreto.

Normal que intentaran ocultarlo. Divagaba en sus pensamientos sin sentir la incomodidad de su acompañante. Que se removía en su asiento ante la mirada del mayor. Gray malinterpretando el silencio del forastero, dijo:

\- Soy un danzarín del Norte, a parte de Devil Slayer de Hielo y IceMaker.-Dijo mientras una leve sonrisa jugaba con colarse entre sus labios.- Más comúnmente reconocidos como los descendientes directos de las Hadas.- Agrego nervioso Gray.

\- Yo soy un danzarín del Este, de primera generación.- Agrego Raphael interrumpiéndole, señalando sus símbolos como explicación.- Mientras que mis acompañantes son de segunda generación.- Raphael leyó a confusión escrita, entonces le explico al niño.- Hay varios tipos de danzarines, hay diferencias sutiles entre ellos. Los de Primera generación como nosotros, somos los más poderosos, se dice que nuestra sangre es la más cercana a la de las Hadas. Los de segunda generación, como mis subordinados, tienen sangre humana por alguna parte de su ascendencia. Los de tercera generación, son a los que estamos recogiendo en los Gremios, poseen más sangre humana que de Hada.

Mientras que explicaba esto al niño, trataba de calcular los años de este, junto con la destrucción de Brago, y las cuentas no le cuadraban.

\- Es imposible que lo que cuentas sea cierto, La Tribu del Norte se destruyó hace más de 15 años, y tú debes tener…

\- Me perdí siete años entre medias… Es simplemente una larga historia.- Señalo Gray con una sonrisa cansada mientras recuperaba su colgante. Y volvía a ser el de siempre.- ¿Que se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?

\- No sé quién eres, pero te has perdido mucho desde la masacre de la Tribu del Norte. Nuestro mundo no es el mismo, aparte de ocultarnos de los humanos, en la Tribu del Este estamos luchando en dos frentes. No paramos de recibir refugiados de la tribu del Oeste, y ellos no saben cómo luchar. Y la invasión a ellos ya está prácticamente finalizada. Somos los siguientes y los del Sur no pararan…- Desvelo frustrado, sus preocupaciones sin darse cuenta.

\- La tribu del Oeste es pacifica- susurro Gray.- ¿Por qué el Sur les ataca?- Pregunto Gray inocentemente, confuso tras el exceso de información.

\- ¡No sé! ¿Por qué el Sur invoco a Deliora desde el Inframundo?- Ataco Raphael, pero al instante que salieron esas palabras de su boca se arrepintió. Vio la cara del chico, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había cometido un tremendo error _. Este chico no ha tenido la culpa. Es otra víctima de las circunstancias. Ha tenido que esconderse durante toda su vida. Ha vivido más con los humanos que con los suyos_. Se recordó - Reclutar personas en el mundo humano es lo que nos hemos tenido que rebajar para poder protegernos.

Un espeso silencio inundo la habitación. Los dos danzarines se miraban entre sí, absortos en sus pensamientos. Poco después se comenzó a oír gritos fuera de la puerta, que llamo la atención de los jóvenes. Dirigieron su atención a esta, cuando se abrió fuertemente por Lyon seguido de Erza y Macarov detrás de ellos con una sonrisa triste.

\- Gray, sepárate de él.- Ordeno Lyon a su hermano menor.

\- Pero Lyon…- Replico Gray.

\- ¡Ya!- Gruño Lyon. Asustando a todos los de la sala.

\- Lyon… Les tengo que ayudar.- Susurro Gray.- Voy a ir con ellos les ayudare y volveré a casa.- Dijo a su hermano mayor.

El silencio tenso invadió la habitación. Ninguno en la habitación se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Gray. La temperatura de la habitación bajo 20 grados. El enfado de Lyon era monumental. Erza ni Macarov comprendían porque Gray quería irse. Pero vieron la determinación de sus ojos, y comprendieron que era algo que necesitaba hacer. _Además, dijo que volvería a casa después de ayudarles._ Así que le dejaron ir asintiendo con la cabeza, y ofreciendo su ayuda, que gentilmente rechazo.

Lyon al ver esto, suspiro y se rindió. _Gray siempre va a querer ayudar a las personas no importa que,_ pensó Lyon.

\- Solo con una condición- Comento Lyon. – Yo voy contigo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y comentarios hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia va a tener una continuación. Si queréis que la publique en esta plataforma no dudéis en comentar o darme rewievs XD. Dependiendo de estos la publicare o no. Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís, os ha tenido que costar llegar hasta aquí. Siento mucho los errores y sabéis que podéis decirme como mejorar, hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Y muchas gracias a los que me animáis a seguir escribiendo.**

 **También podéis decirme, si queréis que aparezca Natsu, o algunos miembros de Fairy Tail. Que no se rendirán por su compañero.**

 **Saludos de tsundere-chan :)**


End file.
